The Fall of Endor, Part 1: Out From The Farlands
Based on Chapter 1 from Legend of the End by Anikaitgarg. Hope you like it… And yes, it is related to Minecraft: The Book of Genesis. Battle of the Dragons In the Book of Ender, legend has it that after the Genesis of Minecraftia, the Farlands were home to the last of the giants and the earthly red dragons. The giants fought among themselves and most of them were destroyed, though some may still live in distant caves and mountains where their offspring, the Ogres, are still believed to live and reign over dark kingdoms under the ground. It was here that the dragons forged a mighty empire and there they ruled over the Farlands. But as the Book states, it was then that Herobrine was exiled to the Farlands by the Diamond and Iron Leagues and the Avatar's collective. His dark corruption influenced the ears of the Dragonlords, but mostly those of Lord Hoth and he was corrupted by these whispers. The darkness in his heart slowly tore apart the council and he rose in power and influence towards the throne itself. He wanted to go to war with the humans and conquer the Overworld and then the Nod where Mojang reigned. All red dragons, however, are loyal to Notch, so Lord Hoth had been corrupted to the point of no return. The empire collapsed into civil war, the House of King Pdaur and the allies of Lord Hoth. Pdaur allied with the humans but Hoth had nobody to ally with, so he sent scouts to find a necromancer. They found a mighty necromancer, Wizard Sarturnial, and they agreed that Saturnial would raise an army in exchange for the wood of a redwood, the blood of a dragon, tears from a giant and the wood of the World Tree. The agreement was made and he made the first Enderman, Jerry. Then, he raised two hundred more, and he made the first Ender Pearls so they could teleport to any battle. Then he made Seth the Blaze and two hundred of them and he gave them Blaze Rods so they could fly and rain fire on their enemies. Finally, he took Blaze Rods for himself and crushed them into Blaze Powder, and he cracked open the Ender Pearls and poured Blaze Powder into them, making them into Eyes of Ender. He used the Eyes of Ender to make the Endermen kill on sight to ensure their loyalty on the battlefield, but he didn't use it on the Blazes because he didn't want them to defy him. He then made even more and made them swear loyalty to him until Hoth delivered his end of the bargain. And so the dragons went to where the fallen World Tree still lay and took the least decomposed wood. Then they hunted through the mountains and found a giant and they captured it and tortured it until it wept, and they took the tears and possessed it to fight for Hoth. Finally they found one of Pdaur's dragon warriors and murdered it and took it's mortal blood. They delivered these to Saturnial and he granted them the army's loyalty. That was how he got the ingredients that he would later deliver to Lord Herobrine to create some of the darkest artefacts in all Minecraftia, including the Dragon's Egg, the most terrible of all the dark objects in the world. But that is for later. The two armies met at the edge of the Farlands in the Crimson Valley and shed mortal blood. Pdaur fought without armour and sword and fell Hoth with tooth and claw, but Pdaur's heart too wept blood on that day for it was run through by Hoth's diamond blade. Steve himself, having returned from his adventures in the land of Mindar by now, fought in the battle and he slew the last giant king Hyperion with the Dragonwing Sword, though he was wounded by a Gunpowder Sword in the battle and infected with Creeper Sickness. In the end, there was no victor for both sides fought to the death and only six hundred Leaguers, eighteen red dragons, seven hundred Endermen and seventy Blazes left the Crimson Valley alive. Of the original Diamond League, only Steve, Steph and Eric left alive and the Mojang Gods saw the death of Dock in the battle, slain by Endermen and Hyperion while fighting alongside Jeb. But our story begins with Jerry the Enderman, lord of the Farlander Endermen. Category:Stories